winners_longtermsfandomcom-20200213-history
Letmeoutnow16
Letmeoutnow16 was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 2 (Short Term) and Big Brother 3 (Short Term). He finished in 2nd and 3rd place, respectively. He competed in Big Brother 1: Music of the Night. He competed as a veteran on Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel. Biography Let played the entire season as a major competition beast. He teamed up with Amanda, Hayley, and Ryan to form a final 4 deal. He finished in 2nd when only one juror voted and he reached the end alongside Amanda. Let then returned for season 3 alongside Amanda. He once again dominated in competitions, though not quite as aggressively as in his previous season. He finished in 1st place due to his stellar social game. Let returned under the alias of "Evan L." in Season 1. He showed a lot of promise going in, and he quickly made connections with Ellie, Khia, Faith, and Ryan. Unfortunately, Ryan turned on him almost immediately in favor of Amanda, resulting in his allies turning on him aside from Khia. He fell victim to a backdoor implemented by Ryan and executed by Ellie and Dogs. Evan returned for season 2, in which he quickly established himself as a force to be reckoned with by winning two HOH competitions within the first three weeks. He targeted inactive players with his first win, sending home Lil before she could rekindle prior beef. He then joined a final 4 deal known as Rosebuds with Khia, Ellie & Ryan, and Neda. During his second HOH reign, he was reluctant to target Glamor, as he had been speaking with her, and was unable to target Kiki due to her Direct Flight win. As a result, he went after Misty, successfully evicting her by nominating her against Joe. He then flew under the radar as Khia and Ellie became major threats targeted by Glamor, while still feeding information to Khia from Glamor. He was first nominated by Neda during Week 5, but Khia won the power of veto and saved him. He was further targeted by Neda during her second HOH reign in Week 7, but again survived when Khia saved herself with the power of veto and the votes swung in his favor against Ellie and Ryan. Evan's allies went on a winning streak until the final 4 power of veto competition, in which Cubs, a defected ally of himself and Khia, won and suddenly sent Freddy packing. Evan then won the first part of the final HOH competition, but he was unable to win part 3 against Khia. Before Khia could announce that she wished to take him to the final 3, Evan shockingly announced that he had gotten enough hate from the jury, especially Glamor and Ellie, and would therefore be walking from the game at the final 3. He would later find out that there was a reward for the final 2 from Kiki, and he claims that had he known this (despite it being explicitly stated several times during the season), he would not have pulled this move. Host Opinion Let was a major competitive beast in the house. He was a strong threat and the fact that nobody threw his name around is impressive. His long term game showed just as much promise. He is amazing at social gameplay, and despite wanting to power through the season, he made the decision to try and sit back and relax during the pre-jury stage. Unfortunately, because of his short term performance, his allies grew weary. He played a great game until his eviction. Good luck in future endeavors, Evan! I have to say, I felt the hate he received from the jury was somewhat undeserved. I do agree that Khia regularly out-shined him throughout the season, and I do think she was a bit more deserving of the two, but Evan did play quite aggressively alongside her. Although he wasn't the luckiest in competitions, he performed fairly well and came in second place regularly. I was, however, incredibly disappointed by the move he made to walk. In hind sight, the move was incredibly entertaining, but it cost him 100 robux, almost cost his closest ally, Khia, 500 robux, cost himself a vote on the jury, cost us the luxury of not having two HouseGuests walk from the same season, and cost himself any praise any of the jurors had left for him. Overall, he made for one entertaining finale from production's viewpoint, but the move he made at the very end caused him to fall out of favor for Production's Favorite, with Neda taking his spot in the top 3. Player History - Big Brother 2 (Short Term) Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 3 (Short Term) Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 1: Music of the Night Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel Competition History Voting History HOH History